Srig Sovereignty
The Srig Sovereignty, famously known for its dramatic rise and its rapid modernization of an Anarchist Srig society into a "Sovereign" one, is the first country on Laitheran governed by Srigs. It first formed in 1430 AC, by Patriarchate Sicarius Prae, a man who later became a national icon for the centuries to come. Occupying the center of Laitheran's supercontinent, the Sovereignty is an infamous nation on the world stage, as most people vehemently oppose Srigs in any form, let alone a government run by them. Still, the Sovereignty managed to shock the world after it declared independence and fought its surrounding neighbors in an event that became known as the Sovereign War for Independence. Due to the Srig's Anarchist attitude, it was believed that the Srigs could never organize, but a single Patriarch, Sicarius Prae, proved the other races wrong. The Srigs required a strong leader to unite the dispersed Anarchist clans, and Sicarius was able to be that leader. Geographical Information The Srig Sovereignty is primarily made up of mountains and hills, but several chunks of the country are made up of forests and plains. Due to the high concentration of mountains, the Sovereignty has an abundance of metals, and often never runs short on them to create their war machines. Two mountain ranges make up these mountains and are used to their full potential by the Sovereignty. The mountain range that makes up most of the Sovereignty is called the Seraphs' Peaks and is the place where the most considerable Magical Rift, as well as the area where the Seven Seraphs first appeared, is located. Seraphs' Peaks provide a natural defense against invaders and is rich in natural resources like iron, gold, etc. This makes it valuable to the Sovereignty and is filled with mines, military outposts, and forts. The mountain range to the west is referred to as the Mountain Boundaries and is pivotal to the Sovereignty's defense against its neighbors to the north and west. While the Mountain Boundaries aren't as abundant in natural resources as Seraphs' Peaks, it's practically a massive military compound. Dozens of strongholds, recruitment centers, and training grounds are located within the Mountain Boundaries. This makes it extraordinarily difficult to break through the Srig's line of defense and enables the Srigs to launch offensives with ease. The Srig Sovereignty only has two coastlines that are connected to the Rishian Bay and the Catos Ocean. Aside from mountains and hills, the Sovereignty is also made up of two rivers and one dominant forest. The smallest river in the Sovereignty is called the Saazi River, named after an animal that was domesticated by the Srigs. It's a very small river and can act as a defensive barrier in a specific situation. It's used primarily for irrigation, as the fertile plans around the Saazi River are used for growing food. Plus the plains around the Saazi River is used to train Saazi for war, which is how the river received its name. Located at the southeast of the Sovereignty, the city of Rhyli is at the end of the Saazi River, by the coastline. It's a semi-large city that's made up of mainly fishermen and blacksmiths. The other river in the Sovereignty is called the Bromdiac Stream, a river that also extends into Zektra. Located in the southwest of the Sovereignty, the Bromdiac River is surrounded by villages and several forts. These forts oversee the villages and provide defense for the Sovereignty. The Tereon Forest is another geographical aspect in the Sovereignty that's named after a domesticated animal. While Tereons are found in the mountains of the Sovereignty, this forest is used to train them once they've been domesticated. Tereons in this forest are also used to hunt any army or group that might enter it, as it's Srig territory. Political Geography The Srig Sovereignty has borders with four countries, the Tsardom of Arcan to the west, Zektra to the south, the Principality of Rishia to the east, and the Elyrian Empire to the north. The capital city of the Sovereignty is the city of Harilunder and is surrounded by hills and mountains. This gives Harilunder a natural defense against invading armies. Harilunder used to be a small city, however, after Sicarius Prae took over his first Anarchist tribe, immigration to the city tripled due to Srigs spreading the word of the Sovereign society all around Laitheran. This migration would only be made up of Srigs, whether it be people going there to join forces with Sicarius, or to challenge him. Nonetheless, Harilunder quickly gained more and more inhabitants as time trudged onward. The Sovereignty has about seven other major cities, Pemor, Nargoth, Lahryst, Lydor, Badun, Freahyrst, and Eriga. These cities vary in size and are centers of different resources. The biggest of these cities, Nargoth, is the largest city within the Sovereignty. However, due to Harilunder's natural defenses, as well as the place where the Sovereignty started, it was decided as the capital over Nargoth. Minor cities include Rhyli, Audleim, Gisaro, Travila, and Kefield. The Sovereignty also has several notable monuments and important locations, such as the Seraphs' Rift, located at the center of the Seraphs' Peaks. An important location would the Dwelling, a building located in Harilunder that the Clans of the Srigs use to meet and discuss politics and course of action. Something else of importance is the Coliseum of Dawn, the place that houses the gladiatorial tournaments to determine the next Patriarchate after one dies. Societal Information The society of the Sovereignty is one dominated by combat and glory, as are most Srig societies, Anarchist or otherwise. It's a culture of warriors, Sovereigns are simply more organized. Men are expected to pursue lives in the military, or at least some form of job that would support the nation, such as a farmer or trainer for beasts. On the other hand, women are expected to raise children. On average, an ordinary Srig family has over ten children, but there is a higher mortality rate for minors in the Srig society than the other races. The Sovereignty's warrior culture even extends to its law enforcement and schools. Children are put through exponentially difficult physical training and are sometimes taught military tactics and strategy. As for law enforcement, a document known as the "Srig Hegemony" details the laws of the Sovereignty. Several crimes, such as killing a Srig or stealing from one, are punishable by death. However, other crimes, like adultery, can be fought over. If the criminal is able to defeat the plaintiff, they're allowed to go free. Another crime that's described in the Srig Hegemony is having a romantic and/or sexual relationship with a member of another species. This crime is always punished by death, and there are no exceptions. The hierarchy is dominated by the strongest warrior and is made up entirely of males (Unless if a female was able to fight her way to the top, which is a very rare occurrence due to societal standards and the differences between the sexes). History of the Sovereignty Before the Sovereignty Long before the Sovereignty was established, the land it occupied was divided amongst Anarchist Srigs, Rishia, the Elyrian Empire, the Tsardom of Arcan, and Zektra. The only reason that the Anarchist Srigs weren't conquered by the other nations is territory acted as a buffer zone between the other nations and would be used to uphold the balance of power. However, this would be a mistake in the end, as the zones Anarchists eventually unified. These Anarchists occupied most of Seraphs' Peaks and the coastline connected to the Rishian Bay. These Anarchists constantly battled each other, but none were able to put a dent into the other's powers. This endless power struggle continued for many years until a Srig by the name of Sicarius Prae took control of one of the tribes. The Harilunder Tribe's Change of Management / 1425 AC The tribe of the small city of Harilunder was a moderately powerful tribe, with over two thousand Srigs under its banner. The Anarchists of the Harilunder Tribe decided that it was time to host a tournament, one to determine the Tribe's next leader, or if the current one should keep his position. This tournament had over two hundred participants, and one of them was Sicarius Prae. Completely unknown at the time, Sicarius Prae became known as the "Shadow Srig," due to his lack of social status or awareness. After winning the tournament, Sicarius Prae became the Chief of the Harilunder Anarchists soon after, and the other Tribes recognized him as such. Prae's first order of business was to uphold order within the city of Harilunder, which was dominated by lawlessness and brutality. He organized the city's first militia and drew up the Harilunder Charter, the earliest document in the Sovereignty's history that detailed laws. The militia brought order to the city, but a small amount of Srigs contested Prae's control. A tiny revolt followed, but the militia crushed it. Expanding the Harilunder Tribe / 1426 AC After about a year of reforming the Harilunder Tribe, the militia became an army, and the population steadily grew. In spite of that, Prae realized that if he wanted the army to develop continually, he needed to secure resources such as metal and food. His only choice would be to expand south, where mines were settled. So, Prae marched his army southward and abruptly attacked two of the three tribes that held land in Seraphs' Peaks. Due to the sudden attack, the defenders of these tribes weren't ready. The conquered tribes were annexed, and the third one contested Harilunder's control. The Chief of this tribe called Sicarius Prae dishonorable and issued a border conflict with Harilunder. To settle the dispute, Prae and the other Chief decided to duel. The winner would assimilate the other's tribe. Prae agreed, and the two fought in a duel. In the end, Prae killed the Chief and his former tribe was assimilated into Prae's domain. Remaining land in Seraphs' Peaks was held by Rishia and Zektra, so Prae couldn't move against them just yet. Further Southern Expansion / 1426 AC - 1427 AC Farther south, toward the Saazi River, laid the city of Rhyli and the fertile plains that surrounded it. Using his newly acquired manpower and resources, Prae built up his army even more. News of the rise of the Harilunder Tribe traveled across Laitheran quickly, and it encouraged more Srigs to migrate to the Tribe. However, this popularity also attracted adversaries. Srigs who wanted to challenge Prae arrived at the Dwelling, which was currently under construction, and they wanted to fight him for control over the Tribe. In a show of strength, Prae fought ten of the mightiest Srigs at once and defeated them by using a Celestial Arm, a sword by the name of Vengeance. These Srigs were honor-bound to serve Prae after the fight, and they served him. These Srigs, along with some others personally chosen by Prae, were appointed military leaders in the army. With news of Prae's exploits reaching the ears of the nations around the Harilunder Tribe, they began to devise a plan to halt Prae's expansion. They feared he might upset the balance of the buffer zone further by taking over the last two Anarchist Tribes by the Saazi River. Prae knew that this might happen, so he sent spies to determine the next course of action. After discovering that Rishia and Zektra were organizing expeditionary forces to siege Harilunder, Prae responded by seizing their mines. Following that action, Zektra and Rishia doubled the forces of their expeditionary force and attacked the Harilunder Tribe. At first, the expeditionary forces did well, but they were not used to the land. Abusing the terrain, Prae surrounded the forces and attacked them. Encircled, the expeditionary force wasn't able to keep up with the Srig onslaught and was killed. Following the bloodbath, Prae marched his armies southward into the last two tribes, forcefully annexing them. Proclaiming the Sovereignty and Organizing / 1427 AC - 1430 AC After the fall of the remaining Anarchist tribes, Sicarius Prae gathered the clans in the Dwelling, which was now finished. He told them that a new time was dawning for the Srigs and that they'd finally have representation on the world stage. He, along with numerous others, drafted the Srig Hegemony. The Srig Hegemony detailed the declaration of the Srig Sovereignty and detailed laws that bound every Srig in the Sovereignty. This document also claimed land held by Zektra, Rishia, the Tsardom of Arcan, and the Elyrian Empire. This upset the four nations, and they plotted against the Sovereignty. However, the Sovereignty seemed to grow in strength every day. Thousands of Srig migrants poured into the nation, seeking citizenship. They were put to work, mainly in the military, and grew the Sovereignty's population and military forces. Soon, the Sovereignty had hundreds of thousands under its banner, this type of growth was practically unheard of during the Medieval Era. Despite its size, its military soon exceeded Elyria's in regards to overall size. In 1430 AC, in a collective agreement between the Sovereignty's enemies, Elyria, Rishia, the Tsardom of Arcan, and Rishia declared war on the Sovereignty in the event known as the Sovereign War for Independence. The Sovereign War for Independence / 1430 AC - 1440 AC The beginning of the war went fantastically for the Sovereignty. Their arrogant enemies, who expected the Srig's army to be a mess of unorganization, were met with thousands upon thousands of Srigs and war beasts that marched with efficiency and organization. What made matters worse is that the Srigs possessed better generals, as Srigs had a better understanding of tactics and strategies than the other races. The Sovereignty was winning on all fronts, and within a year they pushed back their enemies out of the Srig's claimed territory. By 1432 AC, the Sovereignty was pushing back Rishia, Zektra, and the Tsardom at once. However, the enormous wall separating the Sovereignty with Elyria proved to be bothersome, as the Srigs were unable to breach it. So, they continued marching into the three other nations for the next few years. In total, the war had about four fronts, the Rishian Front, the Arcan Front, the Elyrian Front, and the Zektran Front. The Rishian Front / 1432 AC - 1437 AC The advancement of the Sovereignty's armies into Rishia was a swift one. From 1432 AC - 1435 AC, the Srig armies breached Rishia's southern border, and marched into the Rishian mountains and captured them. The Rishian defenders were unable to recuperate after dozens of Srig attacks and were constantly overwhelmed and outnumbered by a plethora of Srig soldiers. Plus war beasts inspired intense fear within the hearts of the Rishians, and they were driven back meter by meter. By 1433 AC, the northern Rishian border collapsed under the pressure of the Srig armies, and they attempted a hasty retreat. During the Battle of the Rishian Subside, the Rishian forces in the north were surrounded completely during their massive retreat. The tactical and strategic maneuvering of the Sovereignty's generals proved useful, and the Rishians lost thousands upon thousands during this battle, while the Srigs were barely scrapped. With most forces in northern Rishia dealt with, the Sovereignty began to occupy more and more land. Their offensive came to a halt when about half of Rishia was under Srig control in 1437 AC due to supply issues. However, the Srigs maintained a steady defense from any Rishian counterattack. The Arcan Front / 1432 AC - 1438 AC The Arcan Front is predominantly made up of guerrilla warfare and minor battles, as the Srigs had a difficult time maneuvering the Warjaale Wilds. Despite the relatively small battles, the Arcan Front was fraught with the utter desolation of the Tsardom's lands, as the Srigs scorched hundreds of villages and dozens of cities. Plus, a large portion of the Warjaale Wilds was destroyed as well, as the fires started by the Srigs appeared to be endless. After the Battle of the Warjaale Wilds in 1936 AC, in which the Srigs defeated most of the Krurx forces within the Wilds, the Srigs were quick to surpass the Wilds and occupy more of the Tsardom's lands. Another major battle on the Arcan Front was the Battle of Einhof, in which the Srigs breached the walls of Einhof and laid waste to the city. The fall of Einhof allowed the Srig forces to occupy all of the province of Melzburg (Not including the islands), which was then followed by the occupation of Klingnau and Wilsvald in 1938 AC. The Sovereignty's offensive into Arcan was then halted, as the Patriarchate decided it was time to focus on the Elyrian Empire. The Zektran Front / 1432 AC - 1439 AC Even before the war, Sicarius Prae knew that the Zektrans were going to pose a problem to the Srig army. While outnumbered, the Zektrans, who followed the Zu Philosophy, were zealous and collective. They could match the ferocity of the Srigs if properly riled up. He predicted that the Zektrans would put up a fierce defense against the Srigs offensive. Sicarius was correct in this prediction, as the Srigs had trouble piercing the Zektran's defense. However, they did break in 1935 AC, in which the largest battle of the war took place. The Battle of Dominance was a bloody battle and is considered the most devastating in the war. By now, the Zektran's defense faltered at the border, and their generals decided to gather their forces and to attempt a last push. One-hundred and fifty thousand Zektrans answered their call, and they fought against the one-hundred thousand Srigs who advanced on their position. Despite being outnumbered for the first time, the Srigs won this battle and triumphed over the Zektrans. With most of their army defeated, Zektra was mainly free to be occupied, besides the pockets of resistance that sprout up every now and again. By 1439 AC, the Sovereignty occupied more than two-thirds of Zektra. Their offensive would stop, as Sicarius decided to focus his efforts on the Elyrians for the remainder of the war. The Elyrian Front / 1432 AC - 1440 AC The overall activity of the Elyrian Front varied from time to time. Due to the wall separating the Sovereignty from the rest of the Elyrian Empire, Sicarius decided to occupy any Elyrian lands outside of the walls and then begin focusing on the other Fronts. With the Elyrians retreating behind their Black Wall, the Srigs were able to ambush them and maneuver them in nearly every case. The Imperial Army was slaughtered in most cases, and the general presiding over the Elyrian Front decided to spend his time messing with the retreating Elyrians. The Elyrian Front had eventually made it to the Black Wall in 1440 AC, in which a Srig Warband chased the remaining 1200 Elyrian troops back to the Black Wall. This would begin the Battle of the Black Wall, one of the final battles of the Sovereign War for Independence. The Battle of the Black Wall ended in a Srig victory, but they didn't pierce or breach the wall. The Elyrians were forced behind the Black Wall due to the encroaching Srig forces and were no longer considered a threat after Sicarius Prae reinforced their border with defenses. In 1440 AC, Sicarius Prae, and the new Sovereignty, sued for peace. The Peace Deal / 1440 AC By 1440 AC, the Sovereign War for Independence ended in a victory of the Srig Sovereignty. They defied the nations around them and established the first Srig nation on Laitheran. During the peace deal, the Sovereignty annexed the land it had claimed from the Elyrian Empire, Zektra, Rishia, and the Tsardom of Arcan. Another aspect of the peace deal was the war reparations. Zektra, Rishia, and the Tsardom were forced to pay considerable war reparations to the Srig Sovereignty, which crippled their economy paired with the utter destruction the Srigs brought onto them. The Elyrian Empire was also forced to pay reparations, but not as much due to the Srigs not occupying most of their land. The peace deal also detailed the acceptance of the Srig Hegemony, the legal document binding the Srigs, and this basically guaranteed the independence of the Sovereignty as a sovereign nation. Reconstruction and Colonization / 1441 AC - 1446 AC About a year of peace passed since the ending of the Sovereign War for Independence, and much had happened since then. The Sovereignty began its efforts to rebuild their nation, scorched by the flames of war. The Sovereignty also began efforts to colonize newly conquered land and replace the native races with Srigs. The natives were given a three month grace period before they were hunted down, as the Srigs sought to create an ethnostate of the Sovereignty. The reconstruction policies of the Sovereignty gradually replaced other cultures with that of the Sovereignty, and new colonists spread all across the Sovereignty. Due to the overwhelming population of the Srigs, and the policies of colonization, the reconstruction of the state's industries ended in a very short time. Reconstruction ultimately lasted from 1441 AC to 1446 AC. The Emperor of the Sun / 1446 AC - 1448 AC With reconstruction ending in the Sovereignty, Patriarchate Sicarius Prae decided it was time to reform the government. Due to Prae's actions in the Sovereign War for Independence, as well as his charismatic nature, his word was considered the absolute law to most Srigs. By 1447 AC, government reforms showed that the government was gradually becoming an autocratic dictatorship, in which the ruler was determined by physical and strategic ability. Tournaments held every eight years would determine the next Patriarchate, as well as several war games between the tournament winners. Clans within the Sovereignty were able to sponsor their own warriors in tournaments and war games and acted as the nation's political parties. In 1447 AC, it was decided to adopt a state religion. The state religion for the Sovereignty became known as Arkanism and was a loose religion that involved the worship of Arkan, the God of Dominance and War. By 1448 AC, the reformation of the Srig Sovereignty's government ended, and Patriarchate remained the leader of the nation until his death in 1489 AC. During his time as Patriarchate, Sicarius Prae became known as the Emperor of the Sun, a character in a popular Srig folktale. Even after his death, Sicarius Prae became idolized by the Srigs, and it was believed that he ascended to godhood with Arkan, as the God of Unity. The Prae Era / 1448 AC - 1489 AC The Prae Era marked great stability and wealth for the Srig Sovereignty. Under the guidance of Sicarius Prae, the nation aspired to greatness. While the economy suffered a decline due to the Sovereign War for Independence, the enormous Srig population provided for the economy and its rehabilitation. This era also contained many reforms in the government, and an overall decline in the military to help ease tension in the economy. As the name implies, the Prae Era in the Srig Sovereignty was during the rule of Sicarius Prae, the war hero who guided the Sovereignty through its independence war. Additionally, the Prae Era was primarily peaceful in terms of international relations. The Sovereignty had crippled the other nations at its borders and was satisfied with the land it had gained in its independence war. However, many Srigs were displeased with Prae's views on the territory gained in the war, they wanted more than what the Patriarchate demanded in the peace deal. This would be one of Prae's major downfalls in his reputation, but his actions in the war outweighed this in the end. The First Patriarchate Tournament and War Games / 1489 AC After the death of Sicarius Prae in 1489 AC, a council collected by him began efforts to organize the first Patriarchate Tournament. It was held in the Coliseum of Dawn in the capital city of Harilunder. Thousands of Srigs came to participate in the Tournament, dozens of him were backed by various clans. After about three months of successful tournaments, the winners of the tournaments were once again gathered, but this time they commanded their own miniature armies. These armies fought against each other, and the last army standing won the war games. The victor of the war games would be Severn Heese, a Srig warrior backed by a militant clan. He would be the first of many Patriarchates selected out of the tournaments and war games. Peace in a Srig's Time / 1489 AC - 1555 AC For the next sixty-six years, the Srig Sovereignty remained at an incessant peace and gradually expanded economically and militarily. While the Srig Sovereignty was still a dangerous place for anyone that isn't a Srig. During this period, the position of Patriarchate was circulated between five Patriarchates, who all belonged to a certain clan. With the constant changing of political ideology and/or clan, the Sovereignty suffered from poor reforms and leadership. Plus with the problem of overpopulation, the government had difficulty dealing with insurrections and riots, but still managed to uphold the overall peace. This peace would inevitably be cut short by a world crisis, one that threw Laitheran into chaos, the Murk Plague. The Murk Plague / 1555 AC - 1667 AC When the Murk Plague was revealed to Laitheran, the Sovereignty was swift to act. Due to the fact that the Murk Plague had to be physically placed into someone, the Srigs were not exempt from its infection. Parasites, or Murklings, were still able to be implanted into a Srig. So, the Sovereignty closed its borders with the rest of Laitheran and enacted strict border patrols. However, Matriarchs had already appeared within the Sovereignty. Their Murklings began to kidnap Srigs and offer them to the Matriarchs. Because of this, mass hysteria and paranoia spread into the Srig society, and they, like every other society on Laitheran, began to break down. The breakdown of society was subtle at first, and it wasn't until 1570 AC when the government declared a national crisis. Mass Riots and Government in Exile / 1570 AC - 1625 AC Cliques and small warbands began to form inside of Srig cities during 1570 AC, and they attacked their fellow Srigs in searches for Murklings. These fights would descend into riots, and the staggering manpower of the Srigs would become a crippling problem. Revolts in the military also occurred, as thousands of soldiers wanted the Sovereignty to act accordingly. However, in 1580 AC, the city of Harilunder was plunged into chaos. The military failed to achieve order, and the government and the Patriarchate was forced to relocate to another city. They retreated to the city of Lydor, where they remained until the end of the Murk Plague. Following this predicament, a national crisis was officially declared, and the Sovereignty continued to tumble into disorder. By 1625 AC, the government began to spread order to Srig communities, as they began to target the Murk Matriarchs. In the same year, the first of many Matriarchs were killed by a Srig Warband. Arkan's Hunt / 1625 AC - 1667 AC In the following years, the Sovereignty gradually regained land from insurrectionist groups and rioters. By 1635 AC, they reclaimed Harilunder from an Anarchist tribe and pushed for unity. The Sovereignty conducted nation-wide tests to determine whether or not someone was infected with a Murkling by cutting their hand, as Murklings react negatively when their host is damaged in any way. By doing this, the Sovereignty ousted hundreds of Murklings and purged their ranks of them. In 1650 AC, the Patriarchate declared a new hunt, a crusade of sorts, against the Matriarchs. He called it "Arkan's Hunt," and formed enormous warbands to hunt the remaining Matriarchs within the Sovereignty. These warbands traversed the Sovereignty for years until the last Matriarch was found and exterminated, albeit at heavy costs. By 1665 AC, the last Matriarch was found and killed by a Srig Warband, and the crisis was declared over two years later. Reconstruction / 1667 AC - 1725 AC Following the Murk Plague, was Sovereignty was in no position to expand its borders, as it received substantial damage from the Murk Plague. Most of the damage was caused by the mass riots, as cities laid in ruin, poverty, and lawlessness. The Patriarchate began plans to rebuild the country and passed an edict called the Recovery Act. Under the Recovery Act, every Srig was obligated to assist in rebuilding their country in any way possible. Thousands of Srigs joined the government in rebuilding their communities, and reconstruction officially ended in 1725 AC after the Recovery Act was repealed. In spite of that, economic problems still persisted in the Sovereignty, and the average Srig had difficulty making money outside of government assistance. The end of reconstruction was shortlived, as the Sovereignty was conquered over two decades later by the Elyrian Empire. The Elyrian War of Aggression / 1731 AC - 1751 AC Before the war, the Sovereignty decided to include itself in a coordinated effort against the Elyrian Empire once they annexed Rishia, but the other nations didn't think of the Sovereignty as its ally. Because of this, there wasn't any cooperation between them and the nations who attacked the Elyrian Empire as well. During the initial invasion, the Sovereignty lost most of its northern territory, the Elyrian war machines proved to be effective against the Srigs, who have never seen anything like it. Still, the overwhelming population of the Srigs delayed the Elyrian's advance into the Sovereignty. An Unexpected Result / 1731 AC - 1750 AC When the Srigs fought against the Elyrians, they expected a swift victory. However, the Elyrian guns and war machines were a complete surprise to the Srigs, and they lost as a result. From 1731 AC to 1745 AC, the Srigs fought a desperate war effort against the Elyrian Empire. Battle after battle, thousands of Srigs were killed by the brutal Imperial army, and the Srigs were unable to provide any resistance. By 1745 AC, the Srigs were pushed all the way back to Seraphs' Peaks, but they able to bring the Elyrian offensive to a halt after entrenching themselves in Seraphs' Peaks, as well as protecting their capital of Harilunder. After several more costly Elyrian offensives, the Elyrians broke through the Srig's defensive after they were completely encircled and out of supply in Seraphs' Peaks. Harilunder was razed and sacked, and the Patriarchate was killed. In 1750 AC, the rest of the government and remaining military forces capitulated to the Elyrian victors. The Srig Sovereignty was no more, and would later be reincarnated by the Imperialist States of the Sovereignty many years later.